videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rey Dedede
|primer_juego = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |saga = |tipo = Pingüino - Rey |origen = Dream Land |rol = Jefe / Jefe final / Personaje controlable |especial = }} El Rey Dedede es un personaje recurrente dentro de la saga Kirby, en la mayoría de los juegos aparece como un jefe, aunque en ocasiones especiales también se lo ha visto como aliado de Kirby. Dedede es un enorme pingüino azul que gobierna Dream Land y cuenta con un ejército de criaturas que obedecen sus órdenes. Información general [[Archivo:Dedede.png|thumb|right|Dedede, tal como aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Dedede es un pingüino azul de gran tamaño con pico y pies amarillos y con un gran estómago de color crema, siempre aparece vestido con una túnica roja y un gorro del mismo color que tiene un pompón blanco en la punta. En su cintura lleva una banda de color rojo y amarillo con una linea en zigzag en el medio. Su túnica tiene el dibujo de un conejo en la espalda. Dedede apareció en el primer videojuego de Kirby como el principal enemigo, sin embargo, a lo largo de sus apariciones su rol antagónico fue disminuyendo por uno más neutral. El Rey Dedede es representado en sus distintas apariciones como un personaje apático, caprichoso, competitivo y egoísta. Cuando se propone conseguir algo, no le importa si esto causa daño a los demás. Si bien no es un personaje realmente malvado, muchos de sus actos causan problemas y sufrimiento a los habitantes de Dream Land Historia del juego Kirby´s Dream Land y es en estas ocasiones cuando debe verse las caras con Kirby, el máximo héroe de Dream Land. El Rey Dedede es tan necio que no dará el brazo a torcer sin antes luchar contra Kirby. En Kirby´s Adventure se ve por primera vez a Dedede intentando realizar un acto de bien, cuando esconde la Varita estelar del enemigo Nightmare, aunque esto vuelve a acabar en un perjuicio para los Dream Landers. En numerosas ocasiones el Rey Dedede ha ayudado a Kirby en sus aventuras para derrotar a un enemigo en común, pero no son verdaderos amigos. Habilidades El Rey Dedede es un personaje grande y lento pero muy hábil y peligroso, debido a que realiza ataques repentinos. Dedede tiene la habilidad de saltar muy alto para aplastar a Kirby. Su principal arma es un enorme martillo de dos caras con el cual realiza fuertes golpes hacia el suelo que lanzan estrellas hacia los costados. En Kirby 64, Dedede utiliza su martillo para romper obstáculos y abrir ciertas áreas a las que Kirby no puede acceder por si solo. Dedede además posee dos técnicas copiadas de Kirby que logró desarrollar luego de sentirse superado por este, tras un duro entrenamiento:Artículo King Dedede, información del trofeo en Smashwiki. Consultado el 22 de Agosto de 2008 Puede inflarse como un globo pare flotar en el aire, aunque su vuelo es torpe y con poca maniobrabilidad y también puede aspirar a sus oponentes, sin embargo no puede copiar las habilidades como lo hace Kirby por lo que los escupe violentamente. El punto débil de Dedede está en las estrellas que se producen cuando realiza ataques fuertes, como el pisotón o el martillo, ya que Kirby puede absorberlas y devolvérselas causándole un gran daño. Formas especiales Vehículos Apariciones en videojuegos En la saga Kirby .]] *Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992 - Game Boy): Esta es la primera aparición de Dedede, como el jefe final del juego. Kirby debe viajar hacia su castillo y enfrentarlo debido a que se ha robado toda la comida de Dream Land. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (1993 - NES): En esta ocasión Dedede se ha robado la Varita Estelar de la fuente de los sueños y, luego de dividirla, la repartió entre sus subordinados a los cuales Kirby debe derrotar. Dedede aparece como el falso jefe final del juego, pero tras derrotarlo se revela que el verdadero villano a vencer es Nightmare. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (1993 - Game Boy): Un juego de Pinball, en el que Kirby es la pelota, al completar todos los tableros, se desbloquea el nivel final en donde Dedede aparece como principal enemigo del juego. Ataca disparando rayos paralizadores, arrojando bombas e inflándose como globo. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994 - SNES): El Rey Dedede es el jefe final. Aunque esta vez aparece peleando dentro de un robot gigante que tiene su misma forma. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (1995 - SNES): Kirby debe enfrentarse a distintos contrincantes en el torneo de avalanchas, Dedede aparece como el contrincante final del juego, en el nivel 16. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (1995 - Game Boy): Esta vez Dedede vuelve a aparecer como el falso jefe final del juego. Sin embargo, esta vez está siendo controlado por el villano Materia Oscura. Kirby lucha con Dedede en el final del juego, si Kirby tiene todas las estrellas, Materia Oscura abandona el cuerpo de Dedede y se revela como el verdadero jefe final. En cambio, si Kirby no ha juntado todas las estrellas, el juego acaba al vencer a Dedede y se obtiene un final malo. * Kirby's Block Ball ': Este es un juego estilo Breakout donde Kirby es una pelota que debe romper bloques. Dedede es nuevamente el jefe final del juego, ataca arrojando bombas y cohetes. *Kirby Super Star'' (1996 - SNES): Este título esta formado por varios juegos cortos de Kirby. Dedede aparece como el jefe final del juego Spring Breeze, el cual es una remake de Kirby´s Dream Land para Super Nintendo. También aparece como contrincante en el minijuego Gourmet Race, en el cual Kirby y Dedede compiten en una carrera de glotones. *Kirby's Star Stacker' (1997 - Game Boy): Dedede aparece en el modo ''Round Clear y desafía a Kirby a lograr una cierta cantidad de puntos. La cara de Dedede aparece a un lado de la pantalla y es golpeado cada vez que Kirby logra su cometido. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997 - SNES): En este juego Dedede vuelve a ser poseído por Materia Oscura. Dedede es el jefe final si no se han juntado todas las estrellas. Aunque si Kirby logra colectar todas las estrellas, aparecerá un nuevo nivel que enfrenta a Kirby contra Oscura]. *''Kirby no Kirakira Kids'' (1998 - SNES): Dedede aparece en el modo historia como el enemigo final. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000 - Nintendo 64): Dedede aparece como un jefe al final del primer nivel dentro de su castillo y está nuevamente poseído por Materia Oscura. Una vez que Kirby salva al Rey Dedede, este se une a su aventura y le ayuda. Dedede aparece en algunas secciones del juego en donde se lo puede controlar por primera vez, gracias a su poderoso martillo puede atravesar zonas que Kirby no puede romper. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000 - Game Boy Color): Dedede es el villano principal del juego, este ha creado una gran fortaleza en el cielo y se ha robado ha todas las estrellas de Dream Land. Kirby lucha contra Dedede en la pelea final. *''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' (2002 - Game Boy Advance): Remake de Kirby's Adventure. La historia es la misma por lo que Dedede tiene el mismo rol que en el original. *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003 - GameCube): Juego de carreras de Kirby en el que Dedede aparece como un personaje seleccionable, que debe ser desbloqueado. Dedede corre montado en un Wheelie y utiliza su martillo para atacar. *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' (2005 - Nintendo DS): El Rey Dedede aparece como un contrincante en la carrera de carros de minería. También puede ser desbloqueado como un personaje seleccionable dentro del juego, al igual que los demás personajes aparece convertido en una bola. *''Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' (2006 - Nintendo DS): Esta vez en lugar de aparecer al final del juego, Dedede aparece como el jefe del primer nivel. Dedede es mucho mas grande y lento en este videojuego por lo que es fácil de derrotar. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Una remake de Kirby Super Star, Dedede nuevamente aparece como el jefe final del subjuego Brisa Prmaveral y rival de Kirby en Carrera Gourmet. Además se incluyó un nuevo subjuego llamado La Venganza del Rey, que es básicamente una versión mas difícil de Brisa Primaveral con escenarios y enemigos cambiados. El jefe final de este juego es Dedede enmascarado, quien se caracteriza por tener un martillo mas poderoso con nuevos ataques. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010 - Wii): Dedede es el jefe del Nivel 6: Snow Land. Aparece en forma de estambre debido al hechizo de Zur-Zir y además su mente esta siendo controlada por hilos de marionetero. [[Archivo:Kirby Mass Attack - Rey Dedede.png|thumb|right|Batalla contra Dedede en Kirby: Mass Attack]] *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' (2011 - Nintendo DS): Juego de plataformas en el que Dedede aparece como jefe del Nivel 3: Isla Dedede. Este nivel es una isla tropical en donde Dedede ha construido su castillo de dulces y utiliza como lugar de verano. En este juego, Dedede pelea subido en un enorme globo aerostático. También aparece como un jefe en el minijuego Kirby Quest. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011 - Wii): Dedede aparece por primera vez como personaje seleccionable en un juego principal de Kirby, aunque solo puede ser escogido por los jugadores adjuntos. Sorprendentemente, en la historia aparece como un amigo de Kirby y está dispuesto a ayudarlo, a diferencia de otros juegos en donde unía fuerzas con Kirby a regañadientes. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (2012 - Wii): Dedede regresa en los juegos clásicos, también aparece en la pantalla de presentación del juego. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): La historia del juego inicia con el malvado Taraña capturando y secuestrando al Rey Dedede. El protagonista Kirby lo persigue para rescatarlo a lo largo de la historia del juego. Dedede finalmente aparece como jefe del "Nivel 6: Largo Linaje" en su forma de Dedede Enmascarado, tras ser derrotado revive como Dedede Enmascarado Vengador. Al ser derrotado, su máscara se rompe y vuelve en sí. Allí se une a Kirby y lo ayuda a pelear en la batalla final, usando el cañón para disparar a Kirby en contra de la Reina Sectonia. Dedede luego aparece como protagonista de su propio modo de juego "Aventura Dedede" en donde el jugador puede controlarlo para recorrer todos los escenarios del juego y al final se ve las caras con su contraparte Dedede Sombra. Dedede también protagoniza el minijuego de ritmo "Redoble Dedede". *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Juego de lucha protagonizado por Kirby. Dedede aparece como jefe final en una batalla especial en donde Kirby se enfrenta a un ejército de decenas de Dededes, incluyendo a Dedede normal, numerosos Dededes en miniatura y dos Dededes más fuertes de color naranja. *''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): El primer juego de la saga Kirby en donde el Rey Dedede es el único protagonista. Es un sencillo juego de ritmo en el que el jugador debe hacer que Dedede salte por un camino de tambores, tratando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - Wii U): Dedede aparece solamente como una figura coleccionable. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016 - Nintendo 3DS): El Rey Dedede no interviene en el modo historia y en su reemplazo aparece el impostor Clon Dedede como jefe. *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017 - Nintendo 3DS): El Rey Dedede es el jefe final. Aparece combatiendo en los modos normal, gigante y enmascarado gigante. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017 - Nintendo 3DS): El Rey Dedede es el principal villano de la historia y el jefe final del juego. Combate a bordo de su robot Dededestroyer Z. *''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018 - Nintendo Switch): Dedede aparece como un jefe enemigo y adquiere una nueva forma de súper musculoso debido al poder del Corazón Jamba. Luego se convierte en un Amigo de Ensueño de Kirby que le ayuda como un personaje adjunto. En la saga Super Smash Bros. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (2008 - Wii): Dedede es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Combate con su martillo y tiene muchos de sus ataques clásicos de la saga Kirby y algunos movimientos nuevos. SU Smash Final consiste en un baile que lo vuelve invencible por un tiempo e invoca a un ejército de Waddle Dees a que ataquen a los rivales. También tiene una participación importante en el modo historia. *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS' (2014 - 3DS): Rey Dedede es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Tiene sus movimientos del juego anterior y un nuevo Smash Final en el que usa la Súper Absorción para aspirar a los enemigos y luego demolerlos con una serie de fuertes martillazos. *'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U' (2014 - WiiU): Rey Dedede es uno de los personajes seleccionables, aparece igual que en la versión para Nintendo 3DS. *'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' (2014 - WiiU): Rey Dedede es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Cameos *''Picross NP Vol. 3'' (1999 - SNES): Un juego de puzzle que consiste en ir descubriendo imágenes. En este juego en particular se encuentran imágenes de varios personajes de Kirby. *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999 - Nintendo 64): Dedede tiene una pequeña aparición. Sale volando en el fondo del escenario de "Dream Land". *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001 - GameCube): Dedede aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. *''StreetPass Mii Plaza'' (2013 - 3DS): El jugador puede adquirir disfraces de la saga Kirby para su avatar. Los disfraces disponibles son sombrero de Kirby, sombrero de Waddle Dee, sombrero de Rey Dedede, sombrero de Príncipe Hilván y máscara de Meta Knight. *''NES Remix 2'' (2014 - WiiU): Dedede aparece como un enemigo en los desafíos basados en Kirby's Adventure. *''Ultimate NES Remix'' (2014 - 3DS): Dedede regresa en los desafíos de Kirby's Adventure de NES Remix 2. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - Wii U): Si se usa un Amiibo del Rey Dedede, Kirby ganará el gorro del personaje y tendrá puntos de vida adicionales. *''Super Mario Maker'' (2015 - Wii U): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, Meta Knight o Rey Dedede, el protagonista Mario se transformará en el personaje del Amiibo. *''Rittai Picross 2'' (2015 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, Meta Knight o Rey Dedede, se desbloquearán nuevos puzzles basados en la figura del Amiibo escaneado. *''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (2015 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, Meta Knight o Rey Dedede, se desbloquearán nuevos Chibi-Robos basados en la figura del Amiibo escaneado. *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015 - 3DS): (2015 - WiiU): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, Meta Knight o Rey Dedede, el protagonista Yoshi adquirirá un nuevo aspecto basado en el Amiibo escaneado. *''Bye-Bye BoxBoy!'' (2017 - 3DS): Usando el amiibo de Rey Dedede, se puede hacer que el protagonista Qbby se disfrace del personaje. Apariciones en otros medios Anime de Kirby Kirby: Right Back at Ya! es una serie de anime infantil basada en los videojuegos de Kirby. El Rey Dedede en el anime tiene un diseño similar al de los videojuegos, tiene los mismos colores y usa la misma ropa. Aunque su aspecto en el anime es menos tierno que en los videojuegos, tiene una cabeza mucho mas pequeña en comparación al cuerpo y ojos mas agresivos. Esta apariencia del anime tuvo influencia en los videojuegos de Kirby a partir de Kirby Squeak Squad. En el anime, Dedede también es un villano y el rey de Dream Land, su personalidad es la de un niño caprichoso, capaz de llorar y hacer berrinches si no consigue lo que se propone, es puramente malvado y busca destruir a Kirby porque le causa envidia su popularidad, pero sus planes siempre fracasan. El dinero que gana de los impuestos los invierte comprando juguetes caros y monstruos de la compañía Holy Nightmare Co. en busca de acabar con Kirby. Dedede también se caracteriza por su enorme apetito, es capaz de comer casi todo, especialmente comida chatarra y su bebida preferida es el vino. Dedede ademas cuenta con un ejército de Waddle Dees, que le obedecen sin titubear puesto que el rey les da comida. Estas criaturas son muy debiles pero actuan en grandes cantidades. Los Waddle Dees realizan todo tipo de trabajos para Dedede, incluyendo la limpieza y guardia del castillo. Artículo King Dedede (Anime) en Kirbypedia. Consultado el 17 de Agosto de 2008 Historietas En Japón se han publicado varias tiras cómicas cortas llamadas 4koma, con personajes de Kirby. También existen varias series de manga de la saga Kirby, la mas larga de todas es Hoshi no Kirby. En la revista Club Nintendo de Alemania también se publicaron historietas de Kirby en donde el personaje es un detective que resuelve casos con la ayuda de su amigo Dedede. Scans de la historieta alemana de Kirby en Kirby´s Rainbow Resort.com. Consultado el 23 de Junio de 2008 Curiosidades *En los videojuegos antiguos, la voz del Rey Dedede fue interpretada por Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Kirby. A partir de Kirby: Triple Deluxe, su voz es interpretada por Shinya Kumazaki, el nuevo director de la saga. *Actores de voz que interpretaron a Dedede en el anime: Kenichi Ogata (Japón); Ted Lewis (Estados Unidos); Jorge Santos (Latinoamérica). Galería Música de Rey Dedede Sprites y modelos Dedededreamlandsprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land Dededesadventuresprite.png|Kirby's Adventure Dededescoursesprite.png|Kirby's Dream Course Dedededreamland2sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Dededesuperstarsprite.png|Kirby Super Star Dedededreamland3sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Dededekirakirasprite.png|Kirby no Kira Kira Kizzu ReyDededeKirbyTT.png|Kirby Tilt n' Tumble Dededecrystalsprite.png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Dededenitemare.png|Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Dededesqueakprite.png|Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Dededesmashbros.png|Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby Quest - Dedede.png|Kirby Mass Attack Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe - Rey Dedede model.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Arte del personaje Dededearte1.gif|Kirby's Dream Land Dededearte2.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Dededearte3.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Dededearte4.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Dededearte5.jpg|Kirby Super Star Dededearte6.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dededearte7.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dededearte8.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! DededeKRAT.png|Kirby: Roedores al ataque Dedede.png|Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ReyDededeKSSU.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby Mass Attack Rey Dedede.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack Dedede Return to Dream Land.png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby Triple Deluxe - Rey Dedede.png|Kirby Triple Deluxe Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe - Rey Dedede.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Figure King Dedede.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Kirby 25 Aniversario - Rey Dedede.png|Kirby 25 Aniversario Referencias Véase tambien *Kirby (saga) *Masahiro Sakurai *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Dream Land Enlaces Externos *[http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Rey_Dedede Artículo en Kirbypedia] *[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/King_Dedede Artículo en Kirby Wiki (en inglés)] *[http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Rey_Dedede Artículo en Smashpedia] en:King Dedede Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Arma: Martillo Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Antiheroes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Antivillanos Categoría:Antagonistas principales Categoría:Enemigos de kirby Categoría:Villanos masculinos Categoría:Héroes masculinos Categoría:Jefes finales Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Personajes neutrales Categoría:Animales